jumpchainfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Trainer
This jump can only be taken as your first jump. If you don't take it first it can't be taken at all. The Setting The past: The past of this world is mostly unknown, but there are many theories. What is known is that there was a major war involving both humans and Pokemon. The Present: The world seems to be a post-scarcity society and is quite peaceful on a global level. With no known wars, famines, plagues, etc happening anywhere. Though you do have certain shady groups of people causing the occasional bit of trouble. The tech level of this world is quite high, though you wont see it everywhere. From massive airships to city maintaining AI's to artificial Pokemon, this world has a bit of everything. Major Dangers Well, nearly everything if you don't have common sense, or if the people you are dealing with don't. Nearly every creature in this world has the power to cause massive amounts of destruction, though most are friendly as long as you don't do anything to agitate them. For everyone's sake try not to piss off the legendaries. The other things you have to watch out for are gangs, power crazy individuals, and not so friendly trainers (or even certain Pokemon) that may try and steal your Pokemon. Interesting Locations There are to many to list. This world is full of interesting places. It really just depends on what you want to do. Power Explanation NOTE: I am using the explanations used in the "Pokemon Tabletop United" game. These are just a general idea of the powers and how they might work and is not meant to be a rule in any way, do it how you want. There are two different kinds of power that you can take from this world: Aura and Psionics. * Aura: ** You have to ability to perceive and manipulate Aura, or the spiritual essence of all living things. ** At the most basic level, you can know the intentions and emotions of others at a glance simply by viewing their Aura. You gain the ability to "sense" the auras of others and see most of whats around you even when blinded, it also allows you to view through some objects ** You can project your own thoughts to others. ** With training, you can manipulate your Aura to take the form of some attacks. ** While similar to the abilities of psionics, the manipulation of Aura is fundamentally different in that it uses raw spiritual energy instead of being a product of honed mental focus. Users tend to be most at home with Pokemon that can read Auras, though their abilities allow them to easily befriend a variety of species. * The power grows with training, capping at a level equal to a Lucario. Psionics: There are three main "classes" of psionic in the Pokemon world. * Telekinetic: ** Can move and manipulate objects with just a though, even yourself when the power gets strong enough. ** At higher levels you can wield weapons at a great distance and even use blasts of pure kinetic energy. ** Telekinetics have strong defensive capabilities, with the ability to use psionic barriers to block or divert attacks. * Telepathic: ** Telepathy is psionics with a mastery of the mind, both your's and others’. ** With a thought, you can hone your own mind to focus in a fight, and can learn to avoid friendly fire. ** With training, you can plant thoughts in others’ heads, guiding them toward a particular action without them being aware of the manipulation. * Warper: ** Command a subtle power over time and space. ** The subtlety of their effects can often make your presence go unnoticed, even as you apply little twists and nudges to reality to strike true or make difficult athletic maneuvers easier. ** You can use limited teleportation, distance increases with level ** At high levels, you can alter the laws of reality itself over a field of battle, sending flying types crashing to the ground or freezing a foe’s wounds in time and preventing them from healing. * Psionics caps at a level equal to a Gardevoir One more note for good measure: There are no official classes in the jump, these are just one idea. The only official rules for this are level caps and no mind reading. Things to Take All kinds of tech, countless powerful creatures, and one hell of an adventure. Category:Pokémon